LOTM: Decimation S5 P11/Transcript
(Richie is seen asleep on the couch as Clark sits snuggled up in his arms. Sammy is seen coming out with Mich on his shoulder) Mich: So, I get to help you cook? Sammy: Sure do! Mich: Awesome! Sammy: Yeah it- (Sammy and Mich look over at Richie and Clark) Sammy: Awwww. Mich: That's adorable. Sammy: Sure is Mich. (The two smile before the sound of a portal opening wakes Richie and Clark up with a jolt) Richie: Huh what?? Clark: Who's there? Sammy: Someone's warping in. Richie: Huh?! (The group looks to find Yang entering through the portal) Richie: Oh, it's her. Mich: Who? Clark: She a friend of yours? Sammy: Yep. (Yang enters the room) Yang: Oh hey Sammy. Sammy: Hey Yang. What's up? Yang: Nothing. Just....came to see the Defenders was all. Richie: Well, *coughs* you're kinda late with that. Sammy: Yeah, they left a few hours ago. Yang: Oh.... Richie: Why, did you need something from them? Yang:..... Richie: It's about Shade isn't it? (Yang says nothing before she sits down next to Richie) Richie: I see.... Clark: Who's Shade? Mich: Wait, wasn't he the guy who died a few days ago? (Suddenly Yang's hair lights on fire a bit) Clark and Mich: AHH!! Yang:.... *Calms down* Sorry.... Sammy: Wow. Richie: So, I guess this means you're still not handling it well huh? Yang: Its... Its not just that... Its- … !! (Yang sees Starkiller though the window who waves at her) Yang: *Red eyes* GO AWAY ALREADY!!! (Yang fires a shot at the window) Sammy: WHOA!!! Richie: Dude what the hell?! (Richie looks to find nothing at the window) Richie: The hell are you shooting at?? Yang: *Eyes turn back to normal* !! …… *Covers her face* Damn it! He still won't leave me alone! Sammy: Who!? Yang: Starkiller! He's in my head! Richie: Starkiller?? Mich: He's one of those bad people isn't he?? Clark: Wait he's here?! Yang: No no he's not here don't worry. He's just in my head. Clark: *Sighs* that's good. Mich: I don't think Mama Rayla can handle another freak out. Richie: So, he's in your head? Sammy: How is he in your head? Richie: More importantly, why is he in your head? Yang: Because! He's messing with me! Richie: Messing with you? Sammy: Why? Yang: He's trying to taunt me! Bragging to me that he's the reason Shade's gone! Richie: He is? Yang: Yes! It's so annoying! Every time I see him, I just wanna ram my fist right through his chest! Starkiller: You'll never get the chance. And they're looking at you like you're crazy you know that right? Yang: *Grabs her head* LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!! Sammy: Jeez... Richie: Well, is there anything we can do? Yang: Do any of you know how to remove crazy shadow loving force users out of your heads? Sammy Richie Mich and Clark:...………………… Yang: I didn't think so. Starkiller: How can you not see the good I did for you? I removed a parasite from your life kid. Yang: HE WASN'T A PARASITE!! Mich: Uhh.... Richie: Look, let's just calm down for a second Yang. Sammy: Yeah, you're gonna scare the kids at this rate. Yang: *Notices Clark and Mich* …… I'm-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come.... Richie: No no, it's alright. Sammy: Yeah, we can still help you. Mich: Here, we'll just head back to the nest for a bit. Clark: Yeah. Just call us back when you fix all this. Richie: Alright then. (Clark and Mich leave the room) Yang: Sorry guys. Sammy: Hey don't worry about it. Richie: Yeah we always help *Coughs a little* help out friends. Sammy: Yeah. Yang: So, I'm not bothering you? Richie: Not in the *coughs* least! Yang: You sure? Cause you look kinda....off today. Richie: Oh this? Oh I'm just a bit sick today. Yang: Whoa you're sick!? Richie: Yeah but don't worry I- (Suddenly Yang grabs Richies shoulders and quickly gets him back on the couch) Yang: Hang on! I'll get some soup ready! *Runs off* Sammy: Y-Yang??? Richie:.... She just flipped like a switch.. Sammy: Weird. Richie: Should I be worried? Sammy: I doubt it. Besides, this looks like it could take her mind off of....you know who. Richie: Right. Sammy: Well, I'm gonna go check on the nest. Richie: Okay. I'll....sit here I guess. Sammy: Yeah. Just do what Yang says. *Whispers* And don't mention those two.. Richie: I won't. (Sammy walks off outside as Richie sits alone.) Richie: Well, I should probably go use the bathroom real quick. At least before she comes back. (Richie tries to get up but is unable to from weakness) Richie: *sigh* Never mind... (Richie sits on the couch before the scene cuts to the heroes still struggling against the undead wizard) Alex: Dammit! This shield won't break! Jack: *Trying to hold back a skelly* GET OFF YOU FREAK!! Miles: Guys these things just keep coming!! Erin: Then attack the wizard! Alex: HOW?!! Erin: Maybe if we all attack at once, we can damage the shield! Ancelmus: Whatever you are gonna do, do it! Alex: Hang on! (Alex then pushes all the zombies away with his psychic powers. He then joins Erin and Jack) Jack: You ready? Alex: Let's do it guys! ???: KILL!! (The wizard creates more skeletons before Alex blasts them all away. Alex, Erin and Jack then charge toward the wizard) Alex: All at once guys! Erin: Let's get it! (The three then charge toward the wizard as they charge attacks) ???: NOOO!!! Alex: NOW!! (The 3 of them fire they're attacks. The Wizard tries to stop it with his own but he is over powered. He is stuck by the attack and he lets out an inhuman death shriek. Suddenly ALL The skeleton's just suddenly fall apart. Ancelmus: Huh?? (Back out with the others they are still seen fighting the undead) Izuku: GAAH!! THERE'S TOO MANY!! Mina: I can't hold out! (The heroes are about to be overwhelmed before the undead all fall dead around them) Ian: Huh?! Kyle: The hell is this?? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts